Yuanfen
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Hikari tiene sueños repetitivos y, a la vez, diferentes. Solo hay algo en común: él. Con la misma mirada a lo largo de cientos de vidas. "—¿Quién es el chico? —Alguien que no conozco. Alguien que conocí mil veces, pero esta vez no". [Reto de Genee, para Proyecto 1-8]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es por el reto de _Genee_ , en el foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

Escrito escuchando las covers instrumentales de smyang piano (en youtube) _Butterfly_ de BTS y _A Million Pieces_ de Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yuanfen**

 _el amor que nació predestinado en cada reencarnación_

* * *

.

.

«Siento que escribo recuerdos de un alma que no es la mía, y que ni siquiera es de mi tiempo. Y esas memorias las veo desde otros ojos que las vivieron, en la pluma de otras manos, escribiendo la vida de otras vidas, en las que algún día fuimos uno». _Brando. Cartas al tiempo_

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo sentí, tenía cinco o seis años.

Estaba en un parque, jugando con niños de mi edad. Yo corría para esconderme mientras uno contaba. Me pareció que el grueso tronco de un árbol sería un buen lugar. Apoyé la espalda en él y, cuando mis pequeñas manos tocaron la corteza, vi algo.

Fue más corto que un parpadeo. Fue más intenso que cualquier sensación de pánico, alegría o dolor.

Unos ojos. Me miraban y supe que sonreían. Quise alcanzarlos, pero estaban lejos.

La siguiente vez que recuerdo sentirlo fue meses después. Estaba en la playa con mi familia. Mi hermano saltaba olas y yo buceaba. Fue bajo el agua cuando un nuevo fogonazo apareció.

Me quedé sin aire y pensé que estaba ahogándome, sentí que una mano me sacaba del mar. Me aferré a ella, esperando, sin saber por qué, encontrarme unos ojos azules.

Pero no estaban. Solo era Taichi, regañándome por darle un susto.

.

.

En medio de la noche, me despierto gritando. Taichi viene corriendo a consolarme, diciéndome que solo es una pesadilla. Yo no le creo, sé que lo que he visto es real.

—Él murió —digo, llorando—, murió por mí.

—Es un sueño, Hikari.

—No lo entiendes. Es mucho más que eso.

—¿Quién murió?

—Él. No sé cómo se llama. Él… tiene los ojos azules.

Cuando vuelvo a dormir, los sueños continúan. Ese chico vuelve a mí. Me sonríe en la lejanía, se despide con una mano y se va corriendo hacia no sé dónde. Y a mí me duele que se aleje. Quiero llamarlo, que vuelva a mi lado, pero yo… no sé su nombre.

.

.

Caminaba por el campo, con los pies descalzos. La hierba me hacía cosquillas, el viento arrancó un par de flores que volaron y volaron hasta una mano. Él las recogió y me las tendió.

—No debería estar aquí fuera —me avisó—, en el castillo estará más segura.

—Necesito salir y respirar.

El chico sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, parecían ser parte del cielo. Quise decir algo más, pero no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba, sin importarme estropear el vestido. No me sorprendió cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

—¿No le gusta vivir en el castillo? —me preguntó.

—Siento que no es más que… una transición. Que estoy ahí por un tiempo, pero que pronto tendré que conocer otros lugares. ¿A ti te gusta labrar la tierra? —Por sus manos y la suciedad que tenía, estaba claro a qué se dedicaba.

—Hay cosas peores a las que dedicarse. Pero a veces sueño con otros mundos, con otros tiempos… No sabría explicarlo. Y creo que también me iré algún día, quiera o no.

—Hablas muy bien para ser un campesino —dije, incorporándome.

—No soy solo eso, ya se lo he dicho. —Me sonrió, y mi corazón tartamudeó—. He sido muchas más cosas y otras más seré.

.

.

Mis lágrimas y mis gritos no parecen suficientes. Me llevo las manos al corazón, esperando que sangre, porque sería la única explicación de este dolor tan profundo.

Taichi llega, como cada vez que me atacan las pesadillas. Me acaricia los brazos, intentando que entre en calor, y me regala palabras de consuelo.

Yo me aparto de él de golpe. Lo miro, totalmente inexpresiva. No sé cómo sentirme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, confuso por mi rechazo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Otra vez él? ¿Ha vuelto a morir? —Bajo la cabeza y me abrazo las rodillas.

—Esta vez, lo has matado tú.

.

.

Tenía la boca llena de arena. Me tropecé con mis propios pies, pero conseguí no caer. Mi hermano volvió a insistirme para que me fuera a casa.

—Es peligroso —repitió.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar, la tormenta aún no es fuerte.

Negó con la cabeza, frustrado. Se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría la cara y me lo puso a mí. Me pidió que no me separara de él. No pensaba hacerlo.

Los hombres y mujeres a mi alrededor, los niños de mi edad y algunos más mayores, llamaban a gritos a un chico que yo no conocía. Su madre lloraba porque había desaparecido, porque la había avisado pero no lo había creído.

—Dice que ella está dentro de esa vieja pirámide —consiguió decir, entre sollozos—. Esa chica con la que está obsesionado. Pensé que no lo haría, me enseñó los planos que robó en algún lado… pero no vuelve. Está allí. Lo sé.

Todo el grupo de personas fue hasta la pirámide más alejada, una que se había terminado muchos años atrás. Intentaron copiar las de los grandes faraones, pero murieron tantas personas en su construcción, ahogados en tormentas de arena, que tuvieron que cambiar los planos y hacerla más pequeña. Nadie en mi familia había trabajado en ella, ni siquiera los abuelos, así que debía ser muy vieja. Y las que hacíamos en ese momento estaban en un lugar menos peligroso.

Pero al parecer ese niño que no conocía quería llegar a esa pirámide. No sabía por qué, no sabía quién decía que estaba dentro.

Llegamos a nuestro destino sorteando algunas dunas por el camino. Habíamos escapado de los vigilantes, probablemente al día siguiente pagaríamos caro el haber dejado nuestro trabajo. «Los esclavos viven para servir», mamá me lo repetía cada día para que me portara bien y no recibiera latigazos como castigo. Mi hermano tenía toda la espalda desfigurada por cicatrices.

Los muros de piedra quemaban al tocarlos, por el sol que les daba todo el día. Rodeamos la pirámide, buscando una manera de entrar, pero no encontramos nada. Hasta que, bastante alto, un hombre vio una pequeña abertura. Alguien había conseguido quitar un bloque de piedra.

Varios intentaron entrar, pero no podían, eran muy grandes, incluso los niños. Yo era la más pequeña del grupo.

—Subidme —pedí.

—¡No! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo! —me ordenó mi padre.

—He venido a ayudar.

—No ayudará que tú también te pierdas ahí dentro —me dijo, apenada, la madre del niño perdido.

Fueron sus lágrimas lo que me convenció del todo. Me solté del agarre de mi hermano y empecé a escalar. Él intentó alcanzarme, pero yo era más ágil y subí hasta la abertura. Dentro, todo estaba oscuro, pero respiré hondo y me lancé. Oí a mi familia llamándome a gritos y me sentí culpable. Daba igual, no había marcha atrás, y aquello era algo que tenía que hacer. Era la única que podía ayudar.

El suelo estaba inclinado y tan pulido que me deslicé y deslicé. Al llegar abajo me hice daño por la velocidad que llevaba, pero me puse en pie y seguí un atisbo de luz al final del pasillo.

Tenía miedo. Sabía que había trampas en todas las pirámides, yo misma había ayudado a poner muchas. Así que caminé pegada a la pared pero sin tocarla y salté las esquinas sospechosas. Oí un llanto delante y eso me dio el valor suficiente para cruzar el último tramo, lleno de estacas de una trampa que alguien debía haber activado.

—¿Hola? —susurré al entrar en una habitación cuadrada con dos sarcófagos pequeños.

—Hola —me respondió una voz aniñada. No la conocía, pero de alguna manera… era como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde la antorcha ardía y daba luz suficiente para ver lo que había alrededor. El niño estaba acariciando unos jeroglíficos de la pared, pero yo no sabía leer así que no les hice caso.

—He venido a buscarte —dije—. Tu madre está llorando.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que entrar.

Por primera vez, me miró. Vi sorpresa en esos ojos azules, tan extraños entre la gente de allí. Las lágrimas parecieron evaporarse.

—Eres tú —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Ven. Mira.

Me cogió la mano y me arrastró hasta otra pared, llevándose con él la antorcha. Iluminó un dibujo a tamaño real de una niña. Parpadeé varias veces. Era extraño, era como si…

—Eres tú —repitió él.

—Es imposible. —Pero, de alguna manera, sabía que no lo era.

—Supe que te encontraría aquí, llevo soñando con ello desde que nací.

Lo miré y apreté su mano, que no había soltado la mía. Había algo correcto en aquello, algo que no hubiera sabido explicar.

.

.

Sonrío, asomada a la ventana pero metida por completo en mi cabeza. Escucho su voz en los oídos, tan alta y clara como si de verdad estuviera aquí.

Me dice que me quiere. Me dice que me encontrará, que no pierda la esperanza. Y yo solo puedo pedirle que así sea.

—¿Hikari? —me llama mi hermano.

Yo, que extrañamente hoy me siento en paz, me giro hacia él sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Taichi?

—Te he conseguido cita con un psicólogo —lo dice despacio, como si temiera mi reacción—. Me lo ha recomendado mi amigo Jou, ¿te acuerdas de él? El que acaba de graduarse en medicina.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Necesito que vayas. No sé qué más hacer para ayudarte, para que duermas. Quizá esto…

Se siente mal. Pero mal de verdad. A veces vivo tanto en otros mundos, en recuerdos, que olvido que también hay una vida aquí y ahora. Y Taichi sufre por eso.

Le digo que iré, para que se quede tranquilo.

A mí me da igual si estoy loca. Merece la pena si así soy capaz de recordar esas otras vidas… si así puedo ver esos ojos azules y escuchar su voz.

.

.

Dejé mi trabajo sobre la mesa. Los catedráticos me miraron impresionados. No esperaban que el seudónimo que firmaba aquel libro que tanto habían encumbrado en las charlas de alta sociedad hubiera sido escrito por una mujer. Menos aún podían entender que alguien tan joven y de escasos recursos estuviera tratando de crear una máquina que estudiara las ondas cerebrales durante los sueños.

No podían saber que esa había sido mi única obsesión desde que tenía memoria.

Y los prejuicios sociales pudieron más que lo buena que les había parecido mi investigación cuando daban por sentado que era de un hombre de clase alta. Mi hermano me lo intentó advertir, pero no quise creerle. Y por ello me quedé sin financiación para continuar con mi trabajo.

Me encerré en mi estudio, sobre el humilde hostal que mis padres llevaban y mi hermano heredaría pronto. Pasé días intentando pensar en una solución, negándome a aceptar que todo por lo que había trabajado no había servido de nada.

Sobre todo, sin querer reconocer que nunca entendería mis sueños repetitivos y, a la vez, diferentes. Solo tenían algo en común, desde la niñez. A él. Con la misma mirada a lo largo de cientos de vidas.

Necesitaba entender al subconsciente, saber si el ser humano tenía alguna especie de facultad superior. Quería convencerme a mí misma, con datos científicos y empíricos, de que él era real.

Pero ya no importaba. No podría seguir si no me financiaban.

Justo al quinto día, cuando estaba a punto de quemar todo mi trabajo en un arrebato de furia, mi hermano llegó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hay un joven que dice que está interesado en tu investigación! Lo haré pasar, os traeré té… ¡Podrás impresionarle, confío en ti!

Me plantó un beso en cada mejilla, emocionado, y volvió minutos después con aquel misterioso joven y una bandeja con la bebida. Era un lujo que no nos dábamos todos los días en mi familia, ese recién llegado debía haberle dado muchas esperanzas.

Le dije que se sentara junto a la chimenea y yo ocupé la modesta silla de enfrente. Se quedó mirándome durante un minuto entero. Extrañamente, no me sentí incómoda.

—He venido hasta aquí porque escuché hablar de su trabajo —me dijo—. Supe que habían rechazado subvencionarlo. Yo quiero hacerlo.

Parpadeé, confundida.

—Disculpe la pregunta, desde luego se lo agradezco pero… ¿por qué? ¿No le parece arriesgado?

—Verá, llevo toda la vida buscando algo así. —Se inclinó hacia delante, de forma que nos quedamos a poca distancia el uno del otro. Sus ojos azules reflejaron las llamas un momento—. Necesito aprender sobre los sueños. Necesito saber si se pueden controlar, si tienen un significado… necesito encontrar algo.

—¿El qué?

—A ella… A la chica que vi ahogarse, que vi arder, que vi envejecer.

Me quedé sin aliento un momento. Después empecé a llorar, al mismo tiempo que él. Porque, sin saberlo, había estado esperando ese instante toda mi vida.

.

.

—Sabes que estoy para ayudarte —dice el doctor—. Necesito que seas sincera. Con lo que crees que te sucede.

—Dirá que estoy loca. Todos lo dirán. No sé si lo estoy.

—No estoy para juzgar eso, solo para intentar que te entiendas a ti misma.

—¿Entenderme? —me muerdo el labio—. Había alguien que me entendía. No sé dónde está. Ese es el problema.

—¿Alguien? ¿El chico con el que sueñas?

—Sí… sueño con él desde que tengo memoria. A veces también lo siento mientras estoy despierta. Y cada vez es más frecuente.

—¿Quién es el chico?

—Alguien que no conozco. Alguien que conocí mil veces, pero esta vez no.

.

.

Todo a mi alrededor era un infierno. Ardía. Ardía el mundo, el cielo, el suelo. Ardían mis pestañas, mi piel, ardía yo.

Pero no era esa mi mayor agonía, no. No sufría por quemarme, ni por estar muriendo. Sufría por sus gritos.

Él, mi amado chico de ojos azules, no dejaba de gritar. Chillaba como si cada llamarada lamiera su cuerpo en lugar del mío. Lloraba con lágrimas secas, debatiéndose para salir de los brazos de su familia, su hermano había tenido que reducirlo contra el suelo para retenerlo.

Yo quería llorar. Pero todo el agua en mí se evaporaba. Toda la sangre, la carne, el pelo.

Yo me iba, lentamente me transformaba en cenizas que volarían por el mundo, me convertía en humo que acariciaría los árboles antes de desaparecer.

Los aldeanos gritaban también, pero ellos de emoción. Acababan conmigo, esa muchacha a la que había acusado de bruja, y estaban convencidos de que era lo correcto.

Mantuve los labios bien pegados, porque sabía que gritaría si abría la boca. Y no pensaba darle otra razón más a mi familia, que estaba retenida por los guardias, ni a él para sufrir. Pero los busqué con la mirada y me despedí.

En el último momento de conciencia, de vida, vi que mi chico de mirada azulada conseguía escaparse de su hermano. Corrió hacia mí, como si no temiera a las llamas, aunque no llegaría a tiempo. No podía hacer nada ya, y lo sabía.

—¡Te encontraré! —me prometió—. ¡Espérame en nuestra siguiente vida!

En medio de la agonía, me llené de una extraña paz. Y morí.

.

.

—¿Qué tal en el psicólogo? —pregunta Taichi con preocupación.

—Bien. Es bueno hablar con alguien de mis sueños.

Asiente con la cabeza, distraído. Mamá y papá se han ido a hacer recados y mi hermano se ha encargado de freír unos huevos para la cena. Los comemos en silencio, con la televisión puesta, pero sin verla.

Al final, habla.

—Hikari, ¿son solo sueños? —Parpadeo, confundida.

—¿Qué más podría ser?

—Nada, no me hagas caso. —Ríe, nervioso—. Me voy a dormir, si necesitas algo me llamas.

Me da un beso en la frente y se mete en su habitación.

.

.

Caminaba en medio de la multitud. Muchísimas personas pasaban a mi alrededor. Ninguna importante, ninguna significativa para mí, ninguna que me quisiera.

Sola, desamparada después de haber perdido a mi hermano en un horrible accidente, sin consuelo posible.

Paso tras paso trataba de dejar atrás el dolor pero me sumergía más y más en él. Porque no era la primera persona que sentía que perdía. Había un chico… era niño, era adulto y anciano. Era y dejaba de ser. En mi cabeza, una y otra vez, en diferentes lugares y momentos. No sabía vivir con él ni tampoco con su ausencia.

Entre el mar de gente, de pronto, algo pareció iluminarse para mí.

Quieto, con las personas pasando a su alrededor, él me miraba. Con sus ojos tan azules y tan llenos de amor como recordaba haber recordado alguna vez.

Corrí, chocándome con desconocidos y sin importarme lo más mínimo. Corrí todo lo que mis pies me dieron. Justo frente a él me detuve unas milésimas de segundo, para grabar ese instante en mi corazón. Sabía que esa imagen me perseguiría durante años y vidas.

Después él me abrió los brazos y yo me lancé a ellos. Nos abrazamos con fuerza en medio de la multitud a la que poco le importaba que dos almas acabaran de reencontrarse.

.

.

—Hay algo que no entiende mi hermano. Por eso me ha traído.

—¿El qué no entiende? —pregunta el doctor, como siempre tomando notas.

—Que… no importa quién es él ni cómo se llama. En cada vida… él es otro, es un campesino, es un filósofo, es un soldado. No importa. En cada una tiene un nombre y un aspecto diferente. Solo sus ojos son los mismos.

—¿Por qué sabes que es él entonces?

—Porque nos sentimos. Él a mí y yo a él. Por un instante, cuando por fin nos encontramos, es como si estuviéramos completos.

—Señorita Yagami, ¿tu realidad no es suficiente para ti?

—El problema es… que esta realidad no es nada. Nada. Porque esta vida solo es otra más.

.

.

Rechacé dos ofrecimientos para bailar. Mi hermano miraba embelesado a su acompañante, una bonita joven pelirroja; su nombre significaba cielo, y en eso se había convertido para él. Mi padre insistió en que yo debía socializar con la gente de mi edad, debía buscar buenos pretendientes y no los conseguiría recluyéndome en una esquina.

Yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Pero, por no empezar otra discusión, dije que aceptaría al siguiente que me pidiera bailar. Tuve suerte y fue un amigo de mi hermano que no hablaba mucho, alto y rubio. Me llevó bailando hasta el patio y allí me soltó.

—¿Por qué me trae aquí? —pregunté, confusa.

—Lo siento, estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano pequeño —me explicó.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí. —Esa voz, no supe por qué, hizo que me temblaran las rodillas.

Un joven, algo más bajo pero igual de rubio y con los ojos azules, me hizo una reverencia y besó mi mano.

—La vi hace unos meses —me dijo, mientras su hermano volvía al baile—. Estaba leyendo un libro. Y lloró. Desde entonces he querido hablarle.

—¿Por qué? —Notaba la garganta muy seca.

—No lo sé. Pero era una necesidad imperiosa. No me enorgullece reconocer que la observé en la lejanía todo este tiempo, esperando un momento apropiado. ¿Bailaría conmigo?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Cuando comenzamos a movernos al son de la música, supe que aquella no era la primera vez que estaba en esos brazos. Y no sería la última.

.

.

Abro los ojos. Esta vez, contengo los sollozos.

Bajo de mi cama y voy hasta la de mi hermano. Me meto entre las sábanas y lo despierto.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —me pregunta, de golpe muy despierto.

—No, esta vez no.

—Menos mal. —Su voz es ronca. Me abraza.

—Pero he soñado con él —susurro, y Taichi se pone tenso.

—¿Qué pasaba esta vez?

—Éramos felices. Juntos. No sé dónde ni cuándo. Todavía siento su mano arrugada en mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Poco a poco, la habitación va iluminándose por el sol que se cuela por las rendijas de la persiana. Escucho a mi madre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Me abrazo con fuerza a mi hermano y empapo su camiseta de pijama con mis lágrimas.

—Lo necesito, Taichi —digo, con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Cómo podré vivir con esto? ¿Cómo podré… pasar esta vida sin él?

—¿Preferirías no soñar con él?

—En realidad, no.

—A veces me pregunto si solo serán sueños. Sé que suena tonto, y tu psicólogo me aconsejó que no te dijera esto, pero… no sé. Hay momentos en los que me hablas de él que yo también siento cosas, ¿sabes? A ti y a él. A una chica…

—¿Una chica?

—No es como lo tuyo, solo es un atisbo. Es como… como cuando has soñado algo pero no eres capaz de recordarlo. Y solo quedan pequeñas imágenes o sensaciones. Siento que la quería. Que la querría ahora si fuera capaz de recordarla. —Niega con la cabeza y me suelta. Se pone en pie—. Qué cosas, ¿eh? Si no fuera porque es imposible, pensaría…

—¿Qué pensarías? —pregunto, ansiosa.

—Nada. Es mejor olvidarlo. Es mejor olvidarlos a los dos. Venga, Hikari, levanta, que llegarás tarde a clase y yo a la universidad.

.

.

Paseaba por el ágora con la toga bien sujeta y las manos llenas de pergaminos. Mi madre insistía en que me diera prisa, no debíamos perdernos el discurso de mi hermano en el Senado.

Tropecé con una columna que no vi, le dije a mi familia que se adelantara, que llegaría a tiempo. Cuando recogí todo lo que se me había caído, el ágora estaba casi vacío. En un rincón, un grupo de jóvenes hablaba.

A mis padres no les gustaban. Hablaban de cosas extrañas, del conocimiento, de la sociedad ateniense, iban en contra de las cosas que se enseñaban en las escuelas. Aprendían preguntándose y debatiendo. Era raro.

Pero escuché a uno de ellos. Tenía los ojos azules y miraba al cielo como esperando encontrar algo.

—Lo que aprendemos, solo es un recuerdo —dijo él—. Como Platón afirmó el otro día, las almas son llevadas a vivir, a caer en este mundo una y otra vez. ¿Nunca habéis sentido que ya habéis vivido algo similar? ¿Nunca habéis visto a alguien que sentís que conocéis de antes?

Mientras hablaba, el joven giró la cabeza y me miró. Durante instantes enteros, solo pude existir. No podía pensar, no podía recordar mi nombre ni qué hacía allí. Supe que cada uno de mis pasos, pasados y futuros, me desviaban hasta ese instante.

El chico de ojos azules se chocó con varias personas, porque no podía dejar de mirarme. Llegó a mi lado, me di cuenta de que había soltado los pergaminos de nuevo.

—Te he encontrado —me dijo.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Siempre te buscaré.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

.

.

—¿Cree en la reencarnación, doctor?

—No creo en nada que no se explique con ciencia.

—Yo tampoco solía creer.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora pienso que no sabemos nada. De la vida, de la muerte, del tiempo. Él me lo dijo.

—¿Te ha dicho algo más? ¿Algo peligroso?

—Me ha hablado durante años. En esta vida y en otras. Y siempre me ha dicho que me encontraría. Creo que ese es el problema, ¿sabe? Que esta vez… no sé dónde está.

.

.

Mi hermano se esforzó en aplastar su pelo con el gel, pero no había manera. Al final optó por el tupé de siempre, ese que estaba tan de moda, aunque a su novia le hacía reír. Precisamente por ella estaba arreglándose, subimos al coche y fuimos a buscarla. Su vestido azul, ajustado en la cintura y con mucho vuelo, destacaba su pelo anaranjado. Me saludó con cariño y ocupó el asiento de copiloto. Recogimos a un par de amigos y fuimos a comer algo.

Los mullidos sillones azules del bar, la hamburguesa, el batido y la música deberían haber creado un ambiente agradable, pero no. Ese día me sentía rara. Fuera de lugar, como si hubiera algo incorrecto, como si faltara algo… o alguien.

Apreté el lazo con el que había sujetado mi pelo en una coleta alta y me dije que debía dejar de pensar tonterías.

Después de comer nos fuimos al mismo cine al aire libre de siempre. Una amiga llegó tarde vestida con colores psicodélicos, una corona de flores y un colgante con el símbolo de la paz. Me prometió que me enseñaría a hacer una corona como la suya, antes de callarse porque empezaba la película.

Se llamaba _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ y a mí me llegó muy hondo, a pesar de que a muchos de los que iban conmigo no. Pensé que solo la novia de mi hermano y yo la habíamos apreciado.

—¿Tampoco te ha gustado la canción? —preguntó ella. Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

Yo miré a la pantalla, ya apagada. Cerré los ojos, entrelacé mis dedos y tarareé lo que recordaba de la melodía.

Tres días más tarde, unas notas de guitarra me despertaron. Me asomé a la ventana y creí, por un instante, que seguía durmiendo. Porque esos ojos ya los había visto en sueños.

Ese desconocido cantó, con cariño, aquella música de la película, solo para mí. Me conmovió profundamente.

Me puse una bata sobre el camisón y bajé descalza hasta el jardín trasero, donde ese chico me esperaba. Cuando llegué a su lado me hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a cantar.

Me miró a los ojos con intensidad mientras me decía que iría a donde yo fuera y me hablaba de dos vagabundos que querían ver el mundo. Al terminar, sonrió.

—Te vi en el cine. Sentí que por fin había encontrado ese arco iris que buscaba, como dice esta canción. Te he compuesto muchas otras, porque sabía que algún día podría cantártelas, cuando te conociera. ¿Quieres escucharlas?

Sí quería. Las escuché durante el resto de esa vida, que por culpa de una enfermedad no fue todo lo larga que me hubiera gustado, y las recordé en las demás.

.

.

—La he visto, por primera vez.

—¿A quién? —pregunto, mientras lleno una nueva cucharada de cereales.

—A ella. A la chica que… que siento. Es pelirroja. Al menos en ese momento lo era.

La cuchara se me cae, pero poco me importa. Taichi traga saliva, está claro que le ha costado mucho decirme esto.

—¿Crees que es culpa mía?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Que te haya pegado mi locura o… que haya despertado algo dormido.

—No estás loca —me corta, tajante—. Y lo demás no lo sé.

Nos miramos en silencio mucho rato. La hora para ir a clase llega y pasa. La de él también.

—Quiero que me encuentre —digo, al final, y me sorprende que se me escape un sollozo.

—¿Y por qué no lo buscas tú?

No sé qué responder. Así que me pongo de pie, me calzo y salgo a la calle.

.

.

Las gaviotas chillaban más de lo normal. Espanté a dos que intentaban colarse en la bodega del barco. Mi hermano empezó a sacar la mercancía y pasársela a mi padre. Yo arreglé una red con cuidado, una langosta la había destrozado.

El día era precioso. Después de una noche en alta mar, lo lógico sería querer dormir. Pero no podía, el alba era una hora tentadora para mí.

—¡No vayas muy lejos! —me gritó mi hermano, mientras me veía zambullirme en el agua—. ¡Vuelve a casa para la comida!

No le respondí, pero sabía que le haría caso. O al menos eso pretendía.

Nadé hasta un saliente rocoso de la costa. Me recosté en el hueco de siempre, dejando que el sol mañanero fuera secando mi ropa. Me encantaban los días en los que no tenía escuela e iba a ayudar a los pescadores en su trabajo, pero solo por esos momentos. Respirando la sal, notando la bruma en las mejillas, preguntándome si los ojos azules con los que soñaba no serían una personificación del mar al amanecer. Brillaban igual.

Por eso, cuando abrí los párpados y me encontré con esa mirada que solo conocía en mi subconsciente, creí que me había quedado dormida.

El niño gateó hasta mí y sonrió.

—¿Eres una sirena? —preguntó.

—¿Una sirena? No, que yo sepa.

—Yo creo que sí lo eres —me dijo—. Busco a una sirena. Lo único que sé de ella es que hace mucho tiempo el mar se la tragó, yo tenía nuestras manos agarradas, pero las olas hicieron que la soltara.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? Es muy triste.

—No lo sé. Yo no había nacido.

—No te entiendo. —Él sonrió más.

—Estás aquí de nuevo, así que tienes que ser una sirena.

—¿Como las de las historias que atraen a marineros hacia rocas para que naufraguen?

—No. Como las de mis historias. Las que son capaces de hacer brillar el mundo cuando se apaga.

—Eres muy raro. —Esa vez, sonreí yo también—. Pero me gustaría ser esa sirena. Si tú dices que lo soy, debe ser cierto.

.

.

—Es extraño, ¿sabe? —sonrío por primera vez en esta consulta.

—¿El qué?

—Que me da igual. Sé que no es sano pero… no me importa. No me importa nada. Sé lo que siento y quiero seguir sintiéndolo.

—Entonces, ¿estás convencida de que viviste otras vidas?

—Sé que lo quiero. Quiero a ese chico que he conocido a través de sueños, despierta o dormida. Y prefiero vivir con ello que no haber sentido esto nunca.

El doctor apunta más cosas en su cuaderno. Me receta unas pastillas. Yo tiro la receta a la basura, pero me arrepiento y vuelvo a por ella.

.

.

—Tengo sueños muy raros —le expliqué a la pequeña niña—, siempre hay en ellos un chico.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó ella, riendo.

—No te muevas, se abrirá la herida. —Se quedó muy quieta mientras terminaba de vendarla—. No sé quién es el chico, pero sé que si pudiera me ayudaría. Nos ayudaría.

—¿Vendrá a salvarnos?

—Quién sabe, igual resulta que soy adivina.

Ambas reímos. Después nos recostamos en el mohoso colchón. No creía en mis palabras pero… no estaba mal darle algo de esperanza. Poca era cualquier ilusión que se pudiera regalar durante una guerra.

A lo lejos escuchábamos disparos. En nuestro pequeño sótano, el único refugio que habíamos encontrado cuando huimos del orfanato clandestino donde yo ayudaba, las ratas eran nuestra única compañía. Creía que pronto tendríamos que empezar a comerlas. Eso si no nos encontraban antes.

Y, como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, escuché pasos en la planta de arriba. Al menos eran tres o cuatro personas. Una de ellas bajaba las escaleras. Cogí el arma que había robado a un cadáver hacía tres días y apunté con ella a la puerta. Cuando se abrió, unos ojos azules me observaban con sorpresa.

Nos miramos y miramos durante más de un minuto. Yo no disparé y él, que también iba armado, tampoco.

Tragué saliva, sin entender lo que sentía. Entonces fue cuando la niña despertó y chilló.

Más pasos bajaron las escaleras. Otros hombres nos encontraron, uno de ellos disparó. Y vi que el soldado de ojos azules se interpuso entra la bala y yo.

Antes de que muriera, mientras la niña chillaba porque se la llevaban a la fuerza, me arrodillé junto a él y le pregunté por qué.

—¿Por qué te he salvado? —Sonrió, como si fuera obvio, aunque no nos hubiéramos visto nunca antes, aunque estuviéramos en bandos distintos de una guerra.

—No. Por qué esta vez no podremos estar juntos.

—No te preocupes, te buscaré en otra vida.

Sus labios sabían a sangre. Los demás soldados no entendían lo que pasaba y pronto recibí un golpe en la cabeza. Y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Me duelen los pies de andar. Voy por la calle, mezclándome en las multitudes, esperando cruzar la mirada con unos ojos azules.

Hay algunos de ese color, pero sé que no son los de él. No tienen su expresión, su esencia, su esperanza…

Durante horas, días, semanas y meses pateo las calles en busca de él. Hasta que no noto las plantas de los pies y las piernas me fallan. Me siento en terrazas de cafeterías y espero y espero. Pero no llega de pronto un camarero con sus ojos, no me choco por casualidad con él, no hay ningún chico que sea el que necesito.

¿Por qué no ha venido a por mí, como tantas otras veces? ¿Y si en esta vida él no es capaz de recordarme? ¿Y si se ha cansado de buscar reencuentros?

Y, lo peor, ¿y si no existe?

Me dejo de caer sobre las rodillas en medio de una calle. Algunos me preguntan si estoy bien, no encuentro mi voz para responder. Pero no, no estoy bien. Nunca lo estaré.

.

.

El cuadro era bellísimo. Dos ángeles, con alas llenas de plumas, con cascos que cubrían la mitad de sus caras. Ella estaba medio tapada con una tela rosa, él con una tela azul. Sus posturas se complementaban en la distancia, sus dedos parecían buscarse.

Todos en la sala hablaban de una nueva revelación, de ese pupilo de Da Vinci que había sido capaz de crear una obra como aquella.

Pero yo la odié. Era una pintura cruel.

Durante más de un mes, volví casi cada día a observarla. La tenían expuesta junto a otras igual de bonitas e importantes, pero yo solo tenía ojos para el cuadro de los ángeles que no llegaban a encontrarse.

Un día vi a un joven mirándolo. Esperé con paciencia a que se fuera, para poder acercarme, pero pasó un largo rato y no parecía querer moverse. Así que ocupé mi posición de siempre y miré cada trazo, buscando algo que me dijera que al final pudieron estar juntos.

—Disculpe, señorita —me dijo el joven. Lo miré y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos tan azules como el cielo en la pintura—. ¿Le gusta esta obra?

—Es muy bella… pero no. —Él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es triste. Lo más triste que he visto nunca.

Nos miramos un instante, después volvimos los ojos hacia los ángeles.

—Pensé que nadie más que yo era capaz de verlo —me confesó el chico.

—Quizá solo es nuestra percepción —dije, intentando arreglarlo—, no le quito mérito a la obra, debe ser una de las más magníficas que he visto… Supongo que solo el autor sabría decir qué representa realmente.

—Representa dos almas que se buscan. —Su susurro me erizó la piel, seguí sus dedos para mirar cada punto que señalaba—. Se quieren, se necesitan, pero no saben por qué. El autor quería saberlo, por eso lo pintó.

—¿Halló respuesta?

—No, no la hallé cuando lo pinté.

Se giró hacia mí. No retrocedí cuando sentí que su mano buscaba la mía. No pude hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Quería que me agarrara y no me soltara jamás.

—Ahora tengo la respuesta —dijo, antes de apoyar su frente sobre la mía.

.

.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien. —Los ojos de Taichi nunca han estado tan brillantes—. Te caerá muy bien.

Me froto un párpado, intentando desperezarme. Hace tiempo que solo consigo dormir algunas horas a lo largo del día. Por las noches sueño tanto que no descanso.

Las pastillas me adormilan, además. Me subieron la dosis después de que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad en medio de la calle. Mi doctor dice que el problema es que quiero aferrarme a alguien imaginario. Yo no sé qué pensar.

—Hola, Hikari, es un gusto conocerte —me saluda una chica, es pelirroja y va de la mano de mi hermano—. Me llamo Sora.

Siento que algo se hincha en mi pecho. Los pulmones, el corazón, el esófago… no lo sé, pero me cuesta respirar. En un fogonazo, la veo en otras vidas, con otro aspecto pero con la misma mirada maternal.

Espero a que se vaya para sonreír a Taichi.

—La has encontrado, me alegro tanto por ti…

—Por eso he tardado en presentártela, no quería que creyeras esto. —Parece frustrado—. Era amiga mía de pequeños, jugábamos juntos en el parque al fútbol. Nos hemos encontrado en una fiesta y una cosa llevó a la otra… Mi subconsciente debió hablarme de ella, nada más.

—La conociste en otras vidas. Las almas están predestinadas…

—No. Calla y escúchame. Esto tiene que acabar.

—Tú también lo sentiste. Yo lo he sentido al verla.

—Tu psicólogo dice que fue sugestión, y como te hable de una pelirroja te sientes confundida. Hikari, tienes que seguir con tu vida. ¿Hace cuánto no vas a clase? ¿Hace cuánto no sales con tus amigas?

—Lo estoy buscando…

—¡No hay nada que buscar! ¡Reacciona! —Él parece tan sorprendido como yo por su grito—. Yo… lo siento. Pero necesitas volver a la vida real.

Se marcha dando un portazo y yo me dejo caer sobre el sofá. Me quedo dormida al instante y sueño en bucle con muchas vidas, con una sonrisa que me ha perseguido durante siglos, con un amor que no soy capaz de contener.

Cuando despierto, me pregunto cómo algo de la vida _real_ podrá ser mejor que eso.

.

.

Era un mundo oscuro. Quizá no era un mundo, era una nada. ¿La nada puede ser?

Yo no caía, tampoco estaba quieta, ni siquiera tenía cuerpo. Solo sentía.

Y lo sentía a él. Me susurraba sin palabras, me acariciaba sin piel, me amaba sin estar vivo.

No éramos nada, pero estábamos completos. Y jurábamos, sin ser capaces de jurar, que no nos separaría más el tiempo.

.

.

He dejado las pastillas, hacían que soñara menos, que no fuera capaz de recordar con claridad.

Me clavo con fuerza las uñas en las palmas de las manos, intentando aferrarme a la realidad. Pero no soy capaz. Este mundo es tan opaco sin él… No puedo. No puedo.

Llorar ya no sirve, tampoco chillar ni dejar que me droguen con medicinas que en teoría me curarán.

No sé si todas las vidas que siento y veo fueron reales o no. No sé si él no me ha encontrado o si nunca lo intentará.

Mis padres me insisten cada día en que no es real. Taichi no es capaz de mantenerme la mirada. He dejado todo. No hago fotografías, no tengo amigos, no leo o veo películas, apenas como. No tengo capacidad de concentración. Solo quiero llegar a alguna de esas vidas en las que pudimos ser felices con canas y arrugas profundas.

Sigo andando. Ya no busco con ansiedad entre la gente, sé que no lo encontraré. ¿Cómo de grande es el mundo? Aunque él fuera real… quizá en esta reencarnación nunca nos encontraremos. ¿Por qué me ha tocado vivirla?

Quiero ser esa niña esclava de Egipto, quiero volver a escuchar sus discursos filosóficos en la Antigua Grecia, quiero que nademos juntos entre los barcos pesqueros o miremos cuadros de ángeles. No quiero revivir aquella guerra en la que me salvó de una bala, ni tampoco esa época feudal en la que por un malentendido mi hermano lo mandó ahorcar creyendo que había robado, ni quiero ahogarme de nuevo en el mar mientras veo cómo él intenta rescatarme o ser quemada porque me acusen de bruja mientras él mira sin poder hacer nada.

¿Es necesario sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué nuestras vidas han sido tan complicadas? ¿Por qué esta es tan sencilla y, a la vez, vacía?

Notó el estómago pesado. Tengo arcadas y me asomo a un cubo de basura, pero no llego a vomitar porque no he comido nada desde ayer. Algunas personas me miran mal. Tiemblo violentamente pero no me detengo. Porque si paro, siento que ya no seré capaz de volver a levantarme.

Pero, ¿para qué? Está claro que o estoy muy loca o estoy muy sola. Y no sé cuál de las dos me da más miedo.

Es por eso que me cuelo en un edificio muy alto y subo a la azotea. Desde aquí, al borde de la barandilla y de esta vida, puedo ver a las personas como pequeñas hormigas.

No sirvo para nada más que hacer sufrir a mi familia, mientras ven cómo me voy. A veces es mejor provocar un fuerte dolor una vez, que seguir hiriendo poco a poco. Por eso… debo acabar con esto.

Quizá me reencarne en una vida más compleja pero en la que él me encuentre. Puede que muera y no haya nada más, pero al menos habré dejado de sufrir una pérdida que no he llegado a tener.

No puedo existir sin él. Sea o no real.

Me agarro a la barandilla y me siento sobre ella. Las piernas me cuelgan por fuera y hace mucho viento aquí arriba. Extrañamente, no tengo miedo. Porque sé que después de esto dejaré de sufrir.

Miro al cielo, tan azul como los ojos con los que he soñado toda la vida, y es entonces cuando escucho algo.

—Hay unas vistas preciosas, ¿verdad? —dice una voz que hace que se me detenga el corazón—. Deberías tener cuidado, sentarse ahí es peligroso.

Me asusto y me resbalo un poco, pero su mano me sostiene firmemente por la cintura. Pasa uno de los brazos por detrás de mis rodillas y me levanta en vilo antes de dejarme de pie en la azotea. Lejos del borde del edificio.

—Suelo venir aquí a escribir. —Me señala una libreta verde y un bolígrafo que ha dejado en el suelo.

—¿Qué escribes? —pregunto, con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Muchas historias en una. Desde pequeño imaginé vidas, a lo largo del tiempo, del mundo. Inventé a una chica de ojos brillantes que siempre buscaba, encontraba y debía decir adiós. Todo, para poder reencontrarla en una nueva reencarnación.

Sus ojos son tan azules como en mis sueños. Sus manos son nuevas, pero me acarician como antaño. Sus labios son distintos, pero el beso que compartimos es muy familiar.

—Has tardado mucho esta vez —susurro contra su boca, sin querer alejarme.

—Supongo que esta vez me has encontrado tú a mí. Ha merecido la pena la espera.

—Te encontraré, siempre.

 **~ · ~**

* * *

Yuanfen es un término budista chino que tiene diferentes interpretaciones, pero en todas hace referencia a la conexión de dos personas por el destino.

He modificado un poco la premisa del reto (más que nada porque empecé a escribir sin revisarlo) y en vez de recordar por un trance al que le somete el psicólogo, ha sido como habéis leído. ¡Genee, gracias por hacerme este reto tan especial!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo :)


End file.
